


Prison Shower Cleanliness

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Prison Sex, Rough Sex, tiny bit of noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: Correctional Officer Michael tricks inmate Gavin into taking another shower.





	Prison Shower Cleanliness

"Shower times over for the night, men! I don't give a shit if you guys are buck naked, just return back to your cells at once!" Michael shouted as he stood in the open doorway of the shower room and scanned all the men he could see courtesy of the shower half walls. He heard almost all the men grumble out their complaints before they begrudgingly turned off the water and they all stepped out, some covering themselves, some not caring if everyone could see their bits. Yet, Michael wasn't concerned by any of them. No, his eyes were more focused on the tan beauty that he knew was Gavin Free down at the far end of the showers and he bit his lip erotically as he watched him step out of his shower in his full glory.   
  
Gavin wasn't even expecting to end up like this. He always considered himself a bit clumsy at times, but who knew it would one day cause him to be thrown into jail. So what if he needed a bit of extra cash and tried to rob a 7/11 but also forgetting bullets in his gun and that stores can lock down at any time? Who would have thought... Yeah, he's a bit stupid ("bit" being an understatement). Gavin released a breathy sigh of frustration as the jail warden told everyone to scram out of the showers, and quickly stepped out to wrap his body in a crude and slightly dirtied towel. Seriously, did anyone clean these?   
  
Michael kept an eye on all the inmates that filtered out, yet his attention was still at the approaching skinny lad with a big nose and fuck was he attractive. And his body, albeit hairy and skinny, was simply breathtaking and Michael wanted him. Checking to make sure no other officer was around, Michael held up his hand in front of Gavin. "Free, a word with you" he informed as he stepped in front of Gavin's path.   
  
Gavin was about to walk out of the showers to retrieve his folded clothes outside when he nearly walked into the warden himself. The sudden appearance of the made made Gavin squawk out in surprise, lifting his arms up which in return caused the towel to retreat from his body and onto the wet floor below. Needless to say, he didn't want this guy seeing his willy, and quickly moved his hands to cover it with a reddened face. "A-Ah, I beg your pardon, sir?"   
  
But, in that split second, Michael did see Gavin's packaged and he accidentally let out a soft moan. "I don't think you showered properly the entire time you were in here. I'm going to need you to go back to your stall and re-clean yourself" he purposefully lied to him and keeping a serious edge to his voice.   
  
Gavin's ears chose to ignore the soft noise the man let out and instead raised an eyebrow inquisitively at him. "I-I'm sorry? Didn't wash myself properly? This must be a joke, sir.." He huffed out, grabbed at the towel to cover his lower half.

But, Michael was persistent and nearly shoved Gavin back. "Inmate. Go shower again and use more soap this time cause you look like shit" he ordered and pointed back to the stall Gavin was just in, smirking as he realized that one had a curtain. Perfect.

Gavin looked at the guard as if he were absolutely mental but began to slowly walk back. After a bit of quarrels he's had in the past, Gavin is not sure he wants to try his luck with possibly one of the most emotional man in charge here. He slid the towel off of him, but kept his back to the man, only giving him the view of his round buttocks and slowly turned the creaky knob on the shower.   
  
Michael followed the lad and stood behind him, his erection growing as he was in full view of the man's ass, groaning a bit as he watched his tanned skin be slickened with water again. Fuck, he couldn't take it anymore. He didn't care if he was going to get his uniform wet. He wanted Gavin here and now and there was no one around to stop him. With that in mind, Michael stepped into Gavin's stall and closed the curtain behind them.   
  
The heavy pressure of the flowing water kept Michael's presence completely out of Gavin's mind, the sound of water splashing against his body filling up the room. He could have sworn he washed himself pretty good... There's only so much you can do with shitty prison soap. He rubbed the jagged bar of soap against his body in earnest, trying to reach the unknown areas that he had seemingly missed.   
  
While Gavin was distracted, the officer swiftly wrapped his arms around the skinny man and pressed his front against the wall, hearing the British inmate yelp at the surprise contact.   
  
Looks like his days of prison harassment wouldn't be limited to just the inmates... Gavin quickly flipped his head around to stare back at the attacker in question, and low and behold, it was Michael. Gavin knew something was up with that stupid excuse he made! He always cleaned so well! How rude. But, as he felt the prominent bulge in Michael's pants pressing up against his wet bum, he knew that rudeness was the least of his worries. "W-What the hell are you doing? Are you b-bloody mental?" Gavin squeaked out in a final attempt of defiance despite the quiver in his voice.   
  
Michael just ignored him and ground his bulge against the tan wet cheeks. "I fucking want you" he murmured in his ear and pressed a sweet kiss to his shoulder "been eyeing since you first came here and couldn't keep my mind off ya. Fuck, you're gonna make me lose my job over this, but fuck it. I wanna fuck you so hard"   
  
Jeez, a bit straight-forward, huh? Gavin could feel the blood rushing up to his face after hearing the dirty words spill out of Michael's mouth, and the amount of lust in his words told Gavin that this wasn't a sick joke. No, he was serious. "U-Uh, please get off me--" Gavin whined out, gently trying to squirm out of his grip. He was never one for confrontation.   
  
Michael felt him try to get away and he tightened his arms around him. "You're not going anywhere" he growled lowly and trailed his hand down Gavin's ass, smirking as he heard him squeak in surprise.   
  
He was so close, Gavin could practically feel him breathing against his neck. That strong hand travelling down his lower back like he belonged in... maybe that's why Gavin wasn't protesting too much. The power trip along with how Michael wasn't too bad looking... What? No! This dude is literally about to take his ass to pound town and Gavin is not about to let that happen. "L-Let go of me!" He snarled out with a bit more force this time and elbowed the man in the side.   
  
Michael grunted as he took the hit and in retaliation, he growled and roughly sank his middle finger into the possibly untouched anus, hearing Gavin suck in a pained hiss. "You really tryna fight me, huh? You honestly think your skinny ass can fight me off?" he taunted in the British man's ear as he pumped his finger in and out of the tight hole, the water the only aiding in lubricating him.   
  
Michael was notorious for being a rather rough guard when it came to disciplining other inmates, and Gavin was no exception. The sudden intrusion caused the Englishman to clench his teeth to grit away the discomfort, looking back at the man with a pained look in his eyes. "C-Christ, okay, calm down... You don't need to be so harsh!"   
  
Michael chuckled and slinked his other hand down and groped Gavin's crotch, loving the gaspy moan he elicited from the younger man. "You threw the first punch. Besides" his voice lowered down to a murmur as he felt the inmate's length grow hard with each rough squeeze, "I know you like it." Michael then slid his ring finger into Gavin's ass, chuckling at the moan he tried to hide.   
  
With his hands gripping all over his cock and the fact that the fingers were starting to feel good, there's no way he would be able to hold the dirty moans in. "C-Can't I just... give you something else? What do you want from me?" Gavin whined out.   
  
Michael smirked at the offer and pumped his hand up and down the hardening length, letting his thumb play with slickened red tip that was still being covered by his foreskin. "And what is it that you can give me?" he asked curiously and crooked his pumping fingers and groaned in unison with Gavin's cry as he knew he hit something deep.   
  
His skinny leg kicked up on instinct as he felt the sensitive bundle of nerves being caressed by Michael's thick fingers, a shaky breath escaping him. "I-I don't know? I can clean your boots, or something?" Gavin huffed out, nibbling along his bottom lip to hide his wavering moans of pleasure.   
  
Michael laughed at that, but he was getting impatient. Withdrawing his fingers, he undid his correctional officer utility belt and tossed onto the wet floor. "Nah, I think I'd much rather have something much better from you" he replied as he unbuttoned his pants and pushed his soaked pants and boxers down enough until he groaned as his thick cock bobbed out already hard. "Want your pretty little ass instead" he murmured and let out a seductive moan as he stroked his throbbing length, the still running water slicking his strokes to his meat.   
  
Gavin's eyes wondered down to implore more of the man but stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes caught the thick throbbing member right in the man's hands. That thing was fucking gargantuan! Gavin squeaked out in slight intimidation and tried to move away, clearly nerved by so much girth he was packing. "N-No lube..?"   
  
Michael just snickered and pressed his leaking head against Gavin's hole. "We got the water don't we?" he teased and slowly began pushing into him, grunting in pleasure as even though he had just put the head in, Gavin was just remarkably tight and oh so fucking warm. "Jesus, you're a tight one" he grunted in his ear, his cock hardening even more as he heard Gavin let out a pained whine at the stretching of his walls as the officer kept pushing in.   
  
Oh, that hurt like a bitch! He didn't even bother grabbing some lube beforehand, as Gavin doubt this was a last minute decision. The man whined out in deep discomfort at the feeling of being stretched to the point of tearing, and it was no surprise since he always considered himself as straight as a pole. Never really bothered playing with his ass too much. But this really fucking hurt. Gavin scratched further at the shower walls in front of him and clammed up to the point of Michael being completely trapped in his walls. "I-It hurts..!"   
  
Michael let out a warning growl and roughly bit into his neck, eliciting a yelp from Gavin that was thankfully being deafened by the still running shower. "Take it" he gruffed out in his ear and all but shoved himself in all the way, burying himself in until his balls were pressing into Gavin's ass.   
  
The sharp yell that sounded from Gavin was that of wretched pain, tears brimming at the corner of his eyes. He was being split right in two! "O-Ow... please pull out..! I-It bloody hurts!" Gavin hissed out through his clenched teeth and clamped down further along the thick length inside of him. He could feel his own blood dribbling out of his ass from the change in temperature.   
  
Michael just ignored him and putting a tight grip on his hips, he immediately began thrusting hard into the tight hole that was now being slickened with either water or blood he didn't care. This was more about his pleasure and his want, not the inmates. So, he pressed forward, admittedly getting egged on by the pained whimpers Gavin was letting out.

Well, there goes his erection. Constant yelps of pain flew out of Gavin with each rough thrust into his hole, knuckles white with how hard his hands were balled in on themselves. How the hell did people even do shit like this? His hips would constantly try to inch away from the powerful thrusts, looking back at Michael with widened puppy eyes that were begging for mercy.   
  
Michael looked back into those watery eyes and he actually began to feel a tad bit bad. Ceasing his thrusts, he leaned in and pecked the side of his face. "Sorry, got a little carried away there" he murmured apologetically.   
  
Damn, maybe there was a heart in there. "I-I'm bleeding in my arse... you arse!" Gavin whimpered almost pathetically, wincing with each movement. "I-If you’re going to rape me, atleast go a bit slow. I've.. never done this before." The man sounded a bit crestfallen at last sentence, as this is how he would be spending his first time taking it up the butt. Yeah, he's been curious about it, but never actually had the courage to do something about it. Now here he was, stuffed to the brim with a ten-incher that was thicker than a slab of salami. It hurt like a bitch.   
  
Nodding at the suggestion, Michael pulled out gently and slid back in ever so slowly, hearing Gavin hiss in pain at the movement. He repeated this new and slow motion, pressing sweet kisses to Gavin's shoulder and returning his hand back to the inmate's dick, stroking it in time with his thrusts.   
  
It was unbelievable that the dude was trying to make things slightly better in his situation. You got this far, might as well break his ass while you're at it! Gavin would whine out with each movement in his rear, and even the strokes to his dick didn't seem to do much. At least he was going slower. Admittedly, the change of pace let Gavin catch his breath, and instead of noises of pain, it was just his heavy breathing to accommodate the running water.   
  
"This better?" Michael gruffed out, cursing as he felt Gavin clench around him.   
  
The skinny man nodded with great earnest, a little glad that the man still had a fraction of his soul still intact to go easy on him. "Thank you.."   
  
Michael smirked and pecked his cheek again. As enjoyable as he wanted to make it for Gavin, this pace wasn't just going to do it for Michael. Tightening his grip on his hip, Michael quickened his thrusts, grunting with each hard push into the tight orifice.   
  
At least he was given a bit of time to accustom himself around that girth. Gavin released gentle huffs of air through his nose each time their skin connected, looking back at him with a bit of lust in his eyes. The strokes to his length were really starting to help, and it was evident by a sudden gasp of pleasure as Michael readjusted himself to thrust into... something.   
  
Michael heard through the pouring water Gavin let out a pleasurable gasp, smirking as he knew he hit something deep. "There huh?" he chuckled in his ear and bit into his shoulder as his hard thrusts picked up in intensity, intending to fuck the tanned beauty into the shower wall.   
  
Now it was starting to feel pretty good. Gavin would whine and moan out with each rough thrust into his sensitive prostate, mouth gaping open to drool out onto the floor below. The burning sensation was still there but had now lowered down to a dull sting. "A-Ah.. Sir...~"   
  
Michael grunted repeatedly, occasionally letting out moans of pleasure as he was now giving his all as he fucked Gavin harder. "Mmm, yeah. Feels fucking good huh, Gav? You like the way my cock feels inside you?" he dirtily crooned in his ear, his tongue playfully flicking his earlobe.   
  
He should really hate the way Michael's dirty talk made him feel, but it only caused him to croon out in deep satisfaction, his legs shaking with the task of keeping himself up. "O-Oh, shit... Why does this-- Mh! Feel so good..?~" Gavin panted out, leaning up closer to Michael's mouth to hear more of his naughty words.

Now that Gavin's mouth was this close, Michael took the opportunity and pressed his lips against the British man, sharing a deep watery kiss with the inmate as continued to brutalized his ass.   
  
There wasn't much he could do to respond when he was having his prostate abused to the point of it being almost too much for the man. Needless to say, he was getting more antsy by the minute. Gavin pulled back momentarily to huff out against Michael's lips, looking at him with heavy-lidded eyes. "More..."   
  
Letting out a loud snarl that was thankfully being muffled by the running cold water, Michael all but dug his nails harshly into Gavin's hips as he fucked him impossibly harder.   
  
Gavin could physically feel his legs beginning to give out the harsher Michael fucked into his abused prostate, letting out such lewd noises that even the water couldn't cover them up. "O-Oh, shit! So good..!~" Who would have thought that he would end up liking this? All his quivering and replacement of his legs truly showed what a hard time he was having.   
  
"Fuckin take it" the officer gruffed in his ear as he hammered into the deliciously tight and wet hole, thanks to the water. Michael's unstoppable hips ruthlessly slammed against Gavin's thick ass producing an obscene skin slapping against skin that not even the water could muffle. Fuck, this was getting intense and the fact that Michael, a correctional officer, was having sex with an inmate in the prison shower felt incredibly dirty, but oh so extremely hot. He grew a bit fearful at the thought of being overheard by the other officers and have them be alert to the sounds of both his and Gavin's harmonious noises of pleasure, but when he felt  Gavin tighten around him and heard him let out a erotic cry that sounded like his name, all thoughts of being caught washed away with the water as he continued to pound into the British man. And how would he explain both why was an inmate still in the shower and why his uniform was completely soaked in the front he would just have to deal with later. For now, giving and receiving pleasure was the only thing on his mind.   
  
Gavin was in complete heaven right now with each rapid thrust to his prostate, his own hips sliding back to meet Michael in time. But.. this position had become a little boring. The Englishman had to momentarily stop the other by forcing his hand against his hips, giving him a soft grin before sliding off of him with a sigh. He wasn't stopping their session, but rather making it more interesting. He settled down onto the shower floors coated in all sorts of fluids, staring back up at Michael with a lustful stare. "I've been such a naughty prisoner, Mr.Jones..." Gavin started, wriggling his ass in a tantalizing manner. "Perhaps.. you need to spank me? For being such a bad, bad boy~"   
  
Michael quirked his eyebrow up at the alluring sight of the inmate presenting himself for him and let out a groan as he watched him shake that plump ass of his. "Oh, now you're turning into a little slut, are we?" he teased as he turned the water off and crouched down behind Gavin, letting his hands grope and feel the soft plushy cheeks. "You've got a better ass than a bitch's" he commented and heading Gavin's request, he raised his hand up and brought it down hard on his ass loving both the scream Gavin let out and the sight of his ass jiggling from the hit.   
  
This was the type of pain he liked... Gavin crooned out at the stinging sensation the slap left on his rump, a red handprint already beginning to form on the surface. "A-Ahh.. Thank you sir..~" He continued to gently shake his hips around as to lure him in.   
  
Michael barked out a laugh as he slapped his ass again and again, his cock twitching as Gavin let out a cry each time. And speaking of his cock. "Fuckin getting me distracted, Free" he teased as he lined his tip with the inmate's hole again and slammed in all the way, both he and Gavin letting out a groan (well scream on Gavin's part) at the feeling of one another. As soon as he buried himself in completely, Michael resumed his brutal thrusts, his hand occasionally swatting the red inflamed cheeks.   
  
With the shower now turned off, there's no doubt that anyone who chose to walk by would hear the loud moans from Gavin and the lewd skin-on-skin action. But did he really care? No, not when he was getting such a good ass pounding from this prison guard. "O-Oh, bloody--! Ahh!~" Eventually his arms gave out beneath him and his upper half fell to the shower floor, his rump up in the air. "F-Fuck, take me!"   
  
Michael shushed him and pulled his hair up and then silenced Gavin's loud praises with his hand covering his mouth. "Keep it down, will ya?" he whispered in his ear and sank his teeth into his neck to silence himself as well, yet his rough fucking never ceased one bit.   
  
With loud moans just silenced down to loud whimpers, Gavin was limited to just looking back at Michael with a lustful expression as he was pounded into. God damn, this felt great.   
  
All too soon, the glorious and familiar heat began to engulf Michael's body and he let out a loud strained groan as he could feel himself get close. "Fuckin gonna make me cum, Gavin" he panted into his ear.   
  
Gavin's own release wasn't too far off, either. Every rough pounding into his prostate resulted in that big explosion of pleasure that would continue to bring him closer and closer to that amazing relief. "Mmhf! Mmhhh!~" His noises of pleasure were muffled out by the hand against his mouth, but he looked back to give Michael this look that showed he had something to say.   
  
Michael saw that erotic look in his eye and smirked playfully. "What? You tryna tell me somethin?" he breathed out and removed his hand a bit and in the process, pecked his soft lips.   
  
He pressed back against his lips to return the kiss, giving him a lustful look in his eyes. "S-Sir.. Please cum inside me." Gavin panted out against him, rutting against his dick and squeezed his walls teasingly.   
  
Michael growled seductively at the slutty request. "Yeah, you want my load in ya, huh? You wanna feel that hot shit don't ya?" he whispered dirtily against his lips and all but shoved his tongue deep into his mouth.   
  
Gavin eagerly nodded with a soft smirk on his face, sliding his tongue along the other's with his walls twitching along his cock. Pulling back for a breath of air, Gavin gave him an absolutely hungry look that practically begged for his release. "O-Oh, Christ.. I want it so bad! Fuck, keep talking..!~"   
  
Michael puffed out a laugh and then cursed and bit Gavin's shoulder as he clawed his ass cheeks and his continuous grunts grew a louder as he pounded towards that wonderful blissful end. He could feel his dick swell with the need and his heavy smacking balls ached with the need to cum. He was so fucking close and Gavin's constant cries and clenching around his dick was all just making him draw closer and closer.   
  
That sweet, sweet sensation just seemed to build up the more Michael pounded into him, gasping out as he clawed at the shower floor. "I-I..I'm gonna cum!~" Gavin announced with a shattering moan afterward, eyes rolling back into his head as he climbed up to the brink of his orgasm.   
  
Michael, however, couldn't hold back any longer. He released a continuous string of grunt mixed breathless swears before he roughly bit Gavin again and spurted his cum deep into Gavin   
  
Gavin let out a sudden sharp gasp of deep pleasure as he felt the warm substance fill up deep inside of him, walls convulsing and tightening up before finally he too found release. It was one of the most intense orgasms he ever had, quivering and shaking with shaky cries of pleasure leaving his throat.   
  
Michael let out strained growl like noises as he pumped all he had inside of Gavin. Yet, he still continued to push on and sloppily thrust inside the clenching hole, fucking through both his and Gavin's orgasms   
  
This certainly wasn't how he expected his first time taking it up the ass would go. In fact he didn't think it would happen at all! Maybe he should reevaluate his sexuality... The last spurts of semen dribbled out of his flushed tip, and the look on his face was pure ecstacy.   
  
Michael thrust as much as he could through his orgasm until he stilled at the last dribble and sighed, panting breathlessly into Gavin's neck. "Goddamn, baby" he breathed out and sucked in buckets of air and pressed breathy kisses to the back of Gavin's shoulder, "fuckin so good."   
  
Gentle purrs of satisfaction left Gavin at the little pet name as well as the kisses to his shoulder, looking back over to tiredly smile at the man. "Y-You felt so good..." The man breathed out hoarsely, turning his entire body around to pull Michael into a tight embrace.   
  
Michael was surprised by this intimacy, his arms hovering over Gavin until he breathed out a laugh and hugged him back. Weird turn of events. He went from raping Gavin, then making love to him, then fucking his brains out, and now he was hugging him.   
  
"Ahhh.. That felt lovely~" Gavin huffed out, seemingly forgetting about the events in the beginning. He was mostly just... delirious from his powerful orgasm that still made him twitch from time to time.   
  
Michael checked the time on his watch and hissed as he saw that it was well after the inmates were supposed to be in their cells. "Shit, I forgot! You're supposed to be in your cell at this time!" Michael said hastily as he grabbed his gear belt and quickly fastened around his waist and then helped Gavin stand up.

Gavin let out a yelp at the sudden movements, staring up at him with widened eyes. "A-Ah.." He was hoping to spend more time with the man...   
  
Michael looked down at his uniform that was just soaked. "Dammit" he cursed as he could do nothing about this, mostly because he caused this. He looked at Gavin and softly frowned at the saddened look and leaned in and kissed him again, gentler this time.   
  
Gavin smiled brightly at the kiss, leaning closer to let their soaked bodies touched  before pulling back. "P-Perhaps you can say you got into a fight with an inmate in the shower...?" He huffed out, grabbing his pair of clothes to change into.   
  
Michael smirked and swatted his ass. "You're a smart one. Will gladly use that excuse" he joked and watched Gavin change into his clothes and stepped out the shower with Gavin.   
  
Lightly squawking out at the impact, he shot Michael a very weak glare before zipping up his prison jumper, brushing himself off before giving him a cheeky smile. "Can... can we do this again sometime?"   
  
Michael smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. "Sure, inmate" he teased, "now, back to your cell."


End file.
